Description: (Applicant's Description) The primary goals of the Biomolecular Research Facility are to provide macromolecular analysis, characterization and synthesis to Cancer Center investigators. The Biomolecular Research Facility is comprised of four individual, but interactive program areas, each with its own program leader, staff and fiscal accounting. The four program areas are: Protein Chemistry, Peptide Synthesis, Biomedical Mass Spectrometry and DNA Chemistry. The importance of the facility resides in the fact that it is focused on services that are either not readily available in the commercial sector or are available at a prohibitive cost. Also of significance is the role of facility staff members in providing interactive scientific and technical consultation to Cancer Center members with the aim of expediting experimental design and execution. Due to the large user-base of the facility, it serves as a focal point for the development and sharing of new techniques and protocols among center members.